


Stay Off My Mind

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Caitlin has secrets, Cisco is kinda painted as a bad guy but that's not my intention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iris West Lives, Killer Frost & Iris West Friendship, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Possible betrayal, Post-Episode: s03e15 The Wrath of Savitar, Redemption, SaviSnow, Slow To Update, but not really, but to who?, kinda slow burn, poor Killer Frost has to deal with Caitlin's rash decision making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: With the threat of Iris's death over but H.R's death fresh in the minds of Team Flash, it comes as a surprise when Barry Allen offers Savitar a place in Team Flash despite all the chaos he'd brought.While Caitlin Snow struggles with her place in Team Flash after Killer Frost joins the mix of heroes another issue is presented when the presence of Savitar starts grating on the nerves of some members of the team... could this be the catalyst which disrupts Team Flash's dynamic?Or perhaps this is an opportunity which Caitlin can prove her worth to herself and the team?Although this opportunity could change when she begins to uncover Savitar for who he truly is and the potential secrets he could hold. one question remains in her mind... is Savitar a man or a monster?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doverstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676309) by [Doverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doverstar/pseuds/Doverstar). 



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Flash and all it's rights go to them... I do not own any of the character and this work is purely for entertainment purposes. If there is any familiar dialogue or scenes in this work, I have borrowed some pointers from the show and I do not own these scenes or lines and these are only used to help further the storyline (I do not own them). 
> 
> hello readers! this is my first fan fiction and my first post on ao3 (yay) my work has no beta so all grammar checks/ proof-reads are done by me so sorry in advance if there are any issues/mistakes. This pairing has been nagging at me for a few years now and seeming as there are so little works related to this pairing I decided to try writing a story about them myself after gaining the courage to write my own work. The first chapter is a little short but it's a way to establish the divergence of this work from canon so please be patient with me... anyway lets get on with the story.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic was inspired by Doverstar's work "Chasing the Light" so if you haven't read that yet I would totally recommend!

Power pulsed around him, blue lighting crackling as Savitar stood before them, heat nearly overwhelming from the dark metal he wore. The ache the team felt intensified as he stood there with faint traces of blood marring his dark armour- H.R’s blood after he sacrificed himself to save Iris. 

“eons… eons he trapped me in the speed force” outstretched a clawed hand pointed towards Barry who stood buzzing with anticipation. “Can you fathom that? Every failure, every betrayal, everything in your life you’ve ever done wrong spinning around you even when your eyes are closed. Oh and you pray that you’ll find some release but it’s there… filling your mind with it’s poisonous intention” Savitar seems to pause seemingly frozen in time for a moment. Perhaps it’s his own demons haunting him after his spiel before he recovers with a growl. “I will make you feel that pain Flash” a metal fist clenches at his side as he says the name. “like you made me feel”  
In flash he shot forward, white and blue blurring with his dark figure which Barry in turn sped to meet him in a blur of red and yellow until the two clashed. “you caused this when you went to the future and created Flashpoint” Savitar crowed, voice projecting around those present due to the speed he was running at. 

The Team around them could not make out one speeder from the other as they sped in a blurred mass around the area, blows dealt with an occasional spark. It wasn’t difficult to see that Savitar was thrumming with lingering anger at H.R’s trick only moments ago, his plans crushed as he killed H.R disguised as Iris and not the real Iris West herself. 

Iris at this moment was back in Star Labs watching the situation go down in horror, noticing in a nearby monitor that her brother Wally was sitting distraught besides the dying H.R on the rooftop. Beside the future Mrs West-Allen sat Caitlin Snow, sights set on the monitors before her in the ghostly quiet Star Labs. The scene before them was turning sour with Savitar gaining the upper hand in true villainous callousness. In the Cortex at Star Labs Caitlin’s necklace glowed at her position in-front of the monitor, almost beckoning her to remove it from its position and let Frost’s powers come to the forefront of her mind. 

“no, no, no! Not now” she begs as she warily clutches the pendent in shaky hands watching on screen as the team begins to falter against Savitar. He in turn loomed over the scarlet speedster, a sharp blade glinting menacingly as he neared the downed speedster. 

The others in the team were all down or unable to help as Savitar made his way to finish off Barry himself. Tapping into the comms she manages to alert Cisco who stood off trying to prevent Savitar from getting closer to Barry and Iris. “Cisco! If you can hear me, open up a breach in the Cortex Room” 

“uh- kinda busy right now Cait” he responded with a crackle of interference. 

“just do it Cisco!” Caitlin urged in frustration, tuning out Cisco’s whining as he reluctantly agreed to open the breach. 

So despite the fear and uncertainty surrounding her own icy powers Caitlin gripped the amulet with vigour, swiftly snapping the chain around her neck. The familiar feel of ice and frost surged as Killer Frost came forwards to control her, no longed subdued by the power of the amulet. 

“what have we got ourselves into Snowflake?” Frost questions as she eyes the monitor and the breach beginning to form in the Cortex Room. Knowing what Caitlin planned to do Frost stepped into the portal forming only to hear the confused sounds of Iris behind her who in turn hurried to catch Caitlin before she stepped right into the conflict. 

Landing down Frost assessed the scene before her watching the flurry of movement and chaos as the team tried in vain to stop Savitar from his goal of hurting Barry. She sticks to the shadows as she circled around for the best vantage point. Although suddenly the whooshing sound of the portal closing registered to her as she glanced backwards to find Iris just scraping in through the closing portal. 

“Iris” Frost hissed, nerves rising as she looks at the other woman, “you shouldn’t be here” 

Iris in turn placed her hands on her hips, “i’m not just going to let you go and get hurt on a whim, Caitlin” 

“Caitlin’s not home at the moment” Frost sassed as frost swirled around her hands, hair bleaching to white. 

“Killer Frost then… do you have a plan?” Iris countered unfazed. 

“i do indeed but you need to keep out of my way” Frost grated out frustrated before huffing out a breath to steady her rising emotions. “either help Joe or… maybe go help Wally” she offered tone softening. 

The dark haired woman nodded in acknowledgement, smiling faintly as she turned away from the icy meta. “deal. Be careful out there”

Waiting until Iris is a safe distance away Frost makes her mind up on how to approach the situation with a hollered “hey!”. Startled by her appearance the team watched as Frost successfully gained the attention of the Speedster where the others failed. Pausing in his advance Savitar brought his attention to her, head cocked as he stalks towards her, all the more opposing in his glinting armour a confident swagger to his walk as he made his way closer blue lightening glowing and crackling around him. 

“Doctor Snow” he greets casually, “or should a say Killer Frost?” In turn she fights the urge to shift at the sensation of eyes on her she knew was looking at her from under that dark armour. Instead she gripped the ice forming in her palms as he towered above her that blue glow almost ethereal up close to the man. “what happened to that necklace you lent upon like a life line?” He questions, “oh. not that I’m complaining… I much like this version of you better” 

“thought I’d come around to knock you down a few” Frost snarks in reply, metallic lips curling in distain. 

Savitar laughed, voice booming with the help of the suit. “i’d like to see you try” 

She dodges to the side as he rounds on her those deadly metal clawed hands, vaguely hears the others call out to her in warning but she ignored them in favour of focusing on Savitar closing in on her. Sending a flurry of ice towards him she allows herself to get a head-start away from him. Although that didn’t stop him for long as the ice he was covered in began to crack with the pressure of blue lightning sizzling beneath the icy sarcophagus he was trapped within. Hurrying backwards she flinches slightly as the ice shattered with the rough movement of Savitar’s arms. He chuckles, “admirable” he almost purrs as he continued to try to land a hit on her. “I’ve always liked that courage you possess behind that meek demeanour” 

With a crackle of lightning he was suddenly on her, looming and imposing with armour glinting under the streetlights. Her breath left her in a rush as he gripped her shoulders the grip just shy from hurting. “join me Frost” he urges, “join me and we can shed the shackles of humanity that only wrought grief for us” She was frozen for a moment with the God of Speed staring her down almost pleading her to join him. A part of her was torn- the part that felt like an outcast in Team Flash, a part which was sick of all the grief had come from her life. It was as he saw that part in her yearning as he continued his spiel. “we can rule it together and make a world were no one has to suffer like we did” 

She’d never tell anyone this but she almost caved at his words and the appeal of it but the crackle of familiar yellow lightning broke the spell she was under, prompting frost to crawl its way up Savitar’s hands and arms where they held her. At his snarl she jerked away from him as once again Barry battled with the God of Speed. They clashed speeding from one section of the area to another, Barry in turn being thrown to and fro by the other Speedster. Finally they pause and Barry looked up hopeless from his sprawled position on the cold pavement, barely bating an eye as Iris ran to his side in hopes of comforting her lover. 

On the podium styled steps above them Savitar spread his hands outwards in a showy way before the suit began to collapse into a kneel and slowly a figure rose from its eery glow. The team stared as the figure looked up a crazed glint in familiar two-toned eyes. “i told you… I told him- that I am the future Flash!” But before anyone can blink the two are once again speeding in a tango of lightening. 

As they fight, Joe stands off to the side with a special gun Cisco designed, a gun made to paralyse it’s target even speedsters. It was similar to the one H.R had designed to help solve the issue of Savitar but that gun was destroyed when Savitar realised he had killed the wrong person in a fit of rage, rendering the weapon useless. 

So now the fight was down to Joe West and his true aim, which was no small feat with the racing Speedsters. Mind calculating Frost waited for the right moment for the speedsters to run by her, “Now Joe!” She called as she sent a blizzard of snow and ice at the battling Speedsters. Joe himself caught on quickly to her idea due to his skilled detective intuition. Sending a few shots towards the now frozen Savitar, avoiding to shoot Barry who was also frozen. 

With collective baited breath the team waited wearily as the ice started to wear off the speedsters, ice almost simultaneously breaking. Yellow lighting flickered but there was no blue light as the God of Speed stayed paralysed. 

“give up Savitar” Barry urged the Speedster, “we can help you, we can solve the issues caused by flashpoint… you can find purpose” 

Savitar stared down his past self, “on one condition” he rasped, finally caving as the paralysis wears off enough to respond defeated. 

Barry in turn nods, “go ahead” 

“if you can prevent the speed-force from coming for me… I will join you” 

Barry glanced to Iris who stood off slightly to the side who in turn nodded her head in encouragement. “alright” Barry agreed head held confidently despite the disagreeing looks sent his way by some of the team. “it’s a deal” 

“H- Cisco… the cuffs” Barry commands, sparing a glance to the breacher who in turn goes to collect the cuffs located back at Star Labs. 

Frost in turn makes her way around the group to get closer towards Barry and Savitar, perhaps in case he needed backup agains the future speedster. Behind her the tell tale sound of a breach closed as Cisco appeared with meta-human cuffs to hold Savitar accountable if he were to try anything. 

“if you even attempt to harm the team or betray us… the deal will be off” Barry warned solemnly, “understand me?” 

Savitar nodded, face unreadable even out of his dark armour. “crystal” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise amongst team flash with their newest meta in the pipeline... 
> 
> meanwhile ever since Caitlin took off her power-preventing necklace something's up with Killer Frost, this only helps to fuel the uncertainty lingering around Caitlin's mind.

Savitar watched them with hooded eyes, lips twitching upwards as the team faced him in the Pipeline. Under the harsh light of the cells it was easy to see how different this remnant version of Barry was compared to their own Barry Allen. 

Cisco worked with the keypad to the cell which in turn let out a faint metallic hiss as it locked, he paused sparing a glance to stare down the man in the cell. “you’re staying here until we know you won’t stab us in the back” 

Savitar in turn lent passively against the blue padded cell. “i told you… you have no reason to fear me if you hold up your end of the deal” Savitar rasped, voice like sandpaper as he allowed a grin to grace his features- teeth a little to sharp under the artificial light of his cell which did nothing to ease the nerves of those opposed to the speedsters presence. 

“i promise we’ll find a way to prevent the speed-force from erasing you” Barry interjected, arms crossed over his suited chest. 

Savitar in turn casts his two-tone eyes toward the fellow speedster, “i hope so… for your sake and mine” 

The team let silence wash over them at his ominous words before Cisco pressed the keypad aggressively to allow the glass to be obscured by a metal plate, successfully sealing away the speedster from view. 

At this moment Joe West leaned over to whisper to Wally, “I’m glad we took away his armour” 

Wally in turn huffed in agreement, dark eyes swimming with anger. “should have took him away” 

“now” Iris enunciated with a curt clap, gaining the attention of the gathered team, “we need a meeting away from the Pipeline to discuss our next actions civilly”

“yeah, the Cortex Room should work” Barry agreed easily, already turning to lead the team towards the chosen room. 

It didn’t take long for most of the team to follow, seeming as no-one really wanted to stay in the area Savitar resided in. Although Caitlin herself hung back a moment to spare a glance to the cell which held the self proclaim God of Speed. Wondering for a moment why he’d stated his interest in Killer Frost so casually for even herself had not had her powers for long, perhaps only months. So why did Savitar, a remnant being from the future, know so much about her other half? Suppressing a shiver that had nothing to do with Frost, Caitlin discarded the thought to hurry to catch up with the others, the sound of her heels clicking the only noise in the pipeline before becoming sealed off at her exit. 

The artificial light seemed to reflect brighter than usual in the Cortex Room of Star Labs as Team Flash stood in a cluster around the room as they discussed. Their conversation was tenser than it usually would be and it was this that made Caitlin feel that today was not going to be a good day. The bio-engineer herself had felt off all day, the feeling not be shifting no matter what she did, so of course, it would be today that the Team’s discussion would go anything other than smoothly.

“look!” Barry snapped in frustration which was no simple feat for a bright personality like the speedster. “we need to figure out exactly what we’re going to do with Savitar” 

“isn’t it obvious? For all the hell he’s caused- he tried to kill Iris, he killed H.R!” Wally exclaimed in equal frustration. “he should be locked away to rot” 

“that’s not how we do things… as much as I’d love to see him pay for his crimes he’s come to us for help and who are we to turn away someone who needs help?” Barry shot back, thrumming with energy.

“uh- have we gone mad?” Cisco threw his hands up in exasperation. “He killed our teammate but that’s all fine and dandy because he needs help?” He scoffed, distain clear in the usually cheerful technician’s voice. 

“yes” Barry deadpanned, arms crossed across his suited chest. 

“I’m all for helping people Barr’ but are we really going to just ignore all he tried to do?” The calm voice of Joe West broke the tension, face solemn. 

Caitlin struggled to pay attention to the rising tension in the room with the cold she was beginning to feel so as she shrugged her coat on she mused on the sudden change in temperature all the while watched the team bicker.

“he wants to change Joe” Barry argued face raw with emotion, “i’ve experienced only a sliver of what he’s experienced and I can only imagine what that’d be like… plus if anyone can get through to him its me, he has my mind- I know how he thinks-” 

“do you?” Wally cut in, voice painted in disbelief. “He’s spent eons in the speed-force Barry… he’s mad” 

Caitlin zoned out as the growing chill was making her head throb, thoughts almost sluggish and she vaguely wondered exactly what was causing her to feel this way. She tried to focus on the desk before her, the words of her teammates occasionally reaching her ears as she struggled to deal with the cold. 

Barry shook his head, posture stiffening. “you’re wrong. He can change” 

Iris watched silently, dark eyes flicking between the two men. “look… lets give him a chance. If he does anything to contradict he wants help, we can stop him” Iris announced, gaining the attention of the arguing teammates. 

“no! Stay out of this Iris. I can't believe your defending that monster” Wally almost snarled, anger thrumming in every line of his body. 

“he isn’t a monster Wally!” Iris huffed, pointing towards where Barry stood. “it’s Barry!” 

Suddenly without warning cold pressed stronger within Caitlin causing her breath to catch with the cold settling in her chest. Her hands now gripping the desk generating frost which is slowly creeping over its surface. 

“uh guys” she heard Cisco urge over the arguing teammates. “something up with Caitlin” he calls, an uneasy edge to his voice as he held his hands up as if he were placating a wild animal. 

The arguing cut off suddenly and the prickling sensation of the team staring at her generated her to stand suddenly at the tension it created, auburn locks slowly disappearing to become white as the chill seemed to press in all around her. “it’s Frost to you” she fires back, voice the icy lilt of Killer Frost. The team in turn grew alert- postures confused in all present as glances were thrown at one another as the team silently attempted to figure out how to approach the situation unfolding. “Oh don’t hold back on my account” she informs casually, metallic lips stretched in a amused smirk. “no reason for hiding your plans from me. For my little snowflake Caitlin already knows your expressions like a book” She leaned over the back of the chair closest to her, arms crossed as she observed them. “so spill” 

“well…Frost” Iris broke the silence first, moving to come closer to her. “it’s Savitar” Frost in turn tilted her head, expression reading ‘go on’ as she was present during the capture of Savitar. 

“We were planning on sending him to another earth, perhaps Earth 76 so he can live out his days on an earth without another Barry Allen hanging over him… and hopefully we never have to see him again that way” Wally voiced over his sister and disagreements were thrown at him at the end comment. 

In turn Frost’s brow furrowed inwards in contemplation, a very Caitlin expression coming from a woman like Frost. “and how exactly do you plan of getting him there?” 

“we…” Iris trailed off nervously, gaze flicking away from Frost and towards her teammates. This generated tension to harden Frost’s stance as her mind raced with possibilities due to the suddenly uneasy tension filling the air. “we figured we were going to send him there without him knowing” 

An icicle formed in her palm as she took in what Iris told her. “you want to what?” She seethed, silver eyes flashing like a blizzard of anger.

Iris took a step backwards as Frost rose to her full hight- stalking towards the other woman in anger although before she could get close enough to Iris this earth’s Barry Allen shouldered his way between her path and Iris. Face serious, his hands resting by his sides casually even as Frost stared him down with anger thrumming in every aspect of her body. “it was my idea” he informed her, green eyes searching her face. 

Her jaw clenched, raising the icicle in her hand threateningly. “yours?” she hissed and a faint feeling of betrayal welled in her chest before cold replaced it. 

He just nodded, eyes scanning her face. “it’s the only way… I’m not exactly happy with it but I can’t have the team splitting down the middle because we cant figure out how to deal with Savitar. This way he gets a new start without the threat of him reverting back to his… old ways”  
He paused to take in her tense posture, “i know you care about others” he started voice soft “you don’t want to hurt me or the team but something has made you angry or scared and I just want to you know that whatever has made you feel that way we can work out together- you can tell us” 

“i don’t care for anyone!” She exclaimed expression of apprehension flickering on her face. “not you, not team flash and especially not him” 

Barry Allen cocked his head in an analysing way and Frost felt a shiver down her spine at the familiarity of the action. An image of Savitar doing the exact motion flashed in her mind and she pressed the icicle in her hand to his chest- hard enough to be felt but not enough to do damage. Absently she noticed how the rest of the team hovered around them uneasily with baited breath but she paid them no mind as she continued to stare down Barry Allen in an unspoken challenge.  
“alright. Then do it” he goaded and the hand holding the icicle trembled, she liked to believe it was in anger but really it was confusion- she has no idea what’s triggered her to change and this honestly scares her. “live up to your name… Killer Frost” She growled in frustration after a moment, throwing the icicle away from her at his words- resolve broken as she heard it shatter as it hit the tilled floor below her, noting absently that some of the team flinched at the sound but instead of feeling a usual triumph at their reaction of fear she only felt hollow. 

“it’s okay. We can help you” he urged as he stepped towards her. 

“both of us? Or just Caitlin” She snarled, backing away from him. “with what your team’s been planning for Savitar I sure as hell don’t trust you” 

Barry just shook his head and the action caused a surge of anger to well-up. “i meant you and Caitlin” The anger fell as quickly as it came at his words but he must have seen something in her eyes as he continued. “Savitar too, if you want it” 

Frost turned away from him for a moment. She knew her better half would want to help the anti-hero with her stupid hero complex and Frost couldn’t ignore this blatant olive branch the Flash was offering to help them both. “Caitlin would appreciate that” she replied, pausing to build back her confident stance before turning to face him a grin gracing her lips with a familiar dangerous glint. “So you better hold up your side of the deal Flash, otherwise it won’t end well and you don’t want to make me frosty” 

“wouldn’t plan on it” he replied, face clearly conveying his happiness at her words. Frost ignored the faint warmth she felt in her chest at the look and shook her head white curls bouncing with the movement. 

“ok-a-ay” Cisco drawls breaking the tension in the room and gaining the attention of all present. “no one’s gonna address the frankly chilly elephant in the room?” 

“what’s there to address, Nerd? That Little old Caitlin’s turned into the Big Bad Wolf?” Frost let out a laugh, amused by her own comment. “there’s nothing that isn’t already covered by the obvious” 

“ah no, have I missed a memo?” Cisco questioned ignoring the comment, gesturing frantically around him. “why exactly did us mentioning our plan’s for Savitar have some kind of trigger effect for Killer Frost” 

Frost crossed her arms defensively as the team threw questioning glances at one another. She herself had no idea what exactly it was that triggered her transformation right now but she wasn’t going to give that information up easily. “what do you think?”

Cisco looked thrown at the question. “uh” he gave a frantic look between his teammates but sighed at the resounding silence. “no idea… care to elaborate?” He sent a pleading smile her way. 

“no” she replied curtly suppressing the simultaneous urge to pout or grin. 

“we don’t need to know the why just yet” the diplomatic voice of Joe West filled the Breach Room. “Killer Frost hasn’t hurt anyone or done anything to merit ill will, so I suggest we let it slide for the moment” 

Frost in turn bit her lip to prevent a snarky comment from escaping in the agreeing silence after Joe’s suggestion. “exactly. It’s need to know knowledge anyway” With a sweep of her silver eyes she glanced sideways before assessing her nails absently. “ugh. All this emotion is doing my head in. is it always this melodramatic for Team Flash?” 

“sometimes” she turns to find Barry Allen smiling wryly, “although future me seems to be the master of melodramatics”

Images of Savitar and 2024 Flash flickered in her mind and she suppressed the grin threatening to break her mask of annoyance. “got me there Flash” she tried to mock but her voice was heavy with mirth. 

Joe’s phone rang in his pocket at the same time Barry’s let out a tune as well. “it’s CCPD” He announced, “Looks like we’ll be saving a later date to finish this meeting” a resounding agreement replied and with a flicker of bright yellow light Barry had sped out the room while Joe sent a quick farewell to the gathered team. It seemed that the call was a catalyst for the team to leave as well for the breach room steadily contained less and less people as the minutes ticked by. 

From her position at Caitlin’s desk Frost propped her head up a palm in the universal ‘im bored’ sign although the click of heels on tiled floors broke her boredom quickly. With a flick upwards of her silver eyes Frost watched as Iris West tentatively approached. “ah! The Future Mrs Allen, what have I done to be graced with your presence?” 

Iris in turn brushed her dark hair away from her face, a semi-nervous trait. “i came to apologise for lying to you.. both of you” 

“no hard feelings” Frost drawled, “but tell me one thing… “ she watched as Iris stared at her back, an earnest look on her face. “what generated the idea of sending Savitar to another earth?” 

“alright” Iris agreed stance becoming confident and Frost straightened up- intrigued. “he- Savitar isn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of Barry and I getting married and I guess I can understand that… I am his future wife in a way after all. That would be hard for anyone, let alone seeing yourself- well a version of yourself marry your love who you can’t have” she paused, frowning in confusion at the concept of the time travel paradox they were caught in. “Plus how are we going to explain there being two Barry Allen’s? Is Savitar going to join Team Flash? Be a hero alongside our Barry… live a life here?” She paused to sigh wearily. “Also we can’t exactly excuse all that he’s tried to do to the team and all the hurt he’s faced won’t just go away in one night” 

“fair” Frost agrees when Iris doesn’t say anymore. “which is exactly why we need someone to watch after him, someone to help him adjust to life as a hero, well, anti-hero” 

Iris scanned her face with contemplating expression. “what are you suggesting?” 

Frost flicks her white hair off her shoulder, expression almost smug. “I’m not just suggesting I’m volunteering to help Savitar adjust to this new life… after all he did agree to our help” 

“we’d have to tell the team” 

“expected” Frost stares her down eyes hard. “We don’t want anymore secrets to brew” 

Iris just nodded at that, too guilt ridden to say much to that. “I’ll let the team know that we need another meeting as soon as possible” 

Frost nodded in turn, standing in a sweep of motion. “hold you to that” The two woman watched one another for a beat before Frost grinned without as much teeth as usual. “best get going because I’ll need some more arguments to help sway the team” 

“good idea. I need to write up a report on the Flash’s latest victory” Iris sent her a smile unfazed at Frost’s semi-egressive nature. “thanks for believing in Savitar, that’s very hero-like of you” 

“don’t get soft on me Iris” Frost scoffed, a smile threatened to break her mask of annoyance before she reigned it back in with a; “now get going” but Iris just continued smiling proudly as she walked away- a look so much like Barry that she could see how much they truly were each other’s soul mates. 

Frost shook her head as she found herself in the empty breach room. “what have we got ourselves into Snowflake?”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubts begin to form... will the actions taken be for better or worse?

 

It was a few days after Team Flash’s failed meeting that Caitlin finally had the time to muse on her icy powers and the unpredictable turn they have taken.

Lately it was as if Killer Frost was creeping closer to the forefront of her mind with each passing day and the uncertainty of it’s consequences were beginning to grate on her nerves. Especially now sitting at her desk did nothing to distract her, with metahumans being laughably pathetic or jobs being too small for Team Flash to handle. It was conditions like this that caused Caitlin to think and when she began to dwell on things it was almost impossible for her to stop. Mainly with the fickle nature of her power-preventing necklace of late. 

While she sat absently she noted that It was slightly cooler than normal in the Lab for this time of year but Caitlin had found that ever since Killer Frost had appeared she no longer felt the cold like she used too. It wasn’t noticeable at first, when others would complain about the chill inside the labs Caitlin would brush off the comments towards the weather marking it down to her clothes being warmer than the other person. Although as this became more and more common with others she encounter she realized that it must have been her meta powers coming into play. 

As the train of though developed further the epiphany came to her suddenly and she straightened in her desk as the thought came to her. “It must be Savitar… ever since Frost dealt with him in the first place had the power-preventing pendent played up” Caitlin eyes the pendent glowing faintly, “he must be tampering with it” she muses, brow furrowed as she asses the necklace Julian had given her so long ago. “perhaps hoping to disrupt the team dynamic or something of the like”  

With a scrape of the chair on tiled floors she stood suddenly, working up the courage to confront Savitar in the Pipeline.  Although as she makes her way deeper in the pipeline blissful silence surrounded her this deep in the Lab and it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she was as alone as she could ever be for the first time in so long. 

It was helpful in a way, being down here, as it allowed her to really wonder how she was going to persuade the Team to agree to her monitoring Savitar especially with those who still didn’t really trust the Frost side of her still being so suspicious of her every move.  Her Frosty powers had only started to run away from her after she fought Savitar, was it him who was causing this to happen? 

“don’t be ridiculous” she answered aloud to her question, as doubts curled around her mind like thorn-vines. Expectedly, silence accompanied her response and for a moment she felt like hightailing her way out of the Pipeline as she just stopped and stared at the closed off hatch hiding Savitar from her view. 

Even if she wanted to run she couldn’t for uneasiness had rooted her to the spot as if she were frozen to the ground beneath her feet. But neither could she seem to make herself near his cell, images of his cruel smirk and gruesome scar flashed in her mind as she stared at the closed hatch, not daring to come any closer to it as if at any moment Savitar could escape from his metallic prison. 

It was silly really, he was the one who needed them more than they needed him. So why was it so hard to go and open that cell and confront him face to face? She had already fought him when he had tried to kill Barry and Iris so why was she hesitating to talk to him. Perhaps it was the uncertainty? Or the fear of answers, for if it _was_ Savitar who was causing her power-preventing necklace to play up then what could she do to stop him? 

What could she do? 

        What could she _do_? 

She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side to stop looking at the metallic hatch before her. The necklace around her neck grew brighter and brighter, casting stark shadows upon the walls of the Pipeline as her fear and anxiousness rose. The tips of her finger tingled as if numbed by ice and in response the pressed her nails into her palm subconsciously as she tightened her hands into fists. Although just as her nails generated a slightly painful bite she swiftly loosened her hands to fall loosely to her sides, once again opening her eyes to come face to face with the hatch with a calmer mind.  

“what are you so afraid off?” She asked herself aloud as she faced the hatch. ‘ _the truth…_ ’ one part of her whispers ‘ _of becoming Killer Fros_ t’ the other part whispers as well. 

The metal hatch remains in her sights, beckoning her like a siren luring a sailor to jagged rocks. It was like that, dealing with Savitar; a never-ending cycle of him bringing her closer to him, seeing the good in him only to have it ruined- ending in disaster. Slowing her stride as she neared the familiar cell she allowed herself a moment to build up her confidence before facing the manipulative meta. With nothing more than entering the correct codes into the keypad the metal hatch obscured now receded back with a metallic hiss, slowly revealing the glass cell that held the former God of Speed.

“Savitar” she greets, head held up confidently despite the nervous energy surging in her chest. 

“Doctor Snow” he rasps a greeting in response, voice monotone as always. “how kind of you to lift up that hatch… I was getting dreadfully bored staring at a metal door” his lips twitched upwards faintly as if he were amused by his own comment. At her silence he shifted just slightly and turned his attention to her and just watched her for a moment, two-tone eyes trailing slowly up to her face. “i’d mention how lovely the view is now but I think that would be inappropriate” 

As a sense of uneasiness built up to breaking point, a chill beginning to fill her as she faced the meta. It was as if Frost was scratching at the metaphoric barrier keeping her from gaining control. “why are you here?” Caitlin questioned, ignoring Savitar’s previous comments with a lilt of hysteria. “what’s your motive?”

Savitar’s expression didn’t change at the sudden grilling, “i’d ask you the same thing, Cait… it is _you_ who keeps coming back” Savitar comments casually before gesturing outwards, “I for one, am very surprised you’ve worked up the courage to properly see me and not just stare at the metal door of my cell” he cocked his head to the side eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion, “oh? Was I not supposed to know that?” He grins predatorily, scarred side of his face all the more starkly gruesome in the artificial light of the cell. “My mistake”  

Caitlin clenched her fists at his words, trying to keep hidden how much his words rattled her, to have him acknowledge that he had listened to her all those previous times she’d come down to the Pipeline to think. “my power-preventing necklace… what have you done to it?” 

This time the look Savitar sent her was genuinely confused as his grin dropped. “your necklace?” He rasps, eyes dropping the the pendent around her neck. 

“yes!” She exclaimed, nerves eating away at her as her mind raced at his confusion. “i-i it’s playing up-  it’s not working like it should be” 

“what? Not keeping Killer Frost at bay?” He queries, a strange glint to his eyes. “you need to accept her Caitlin. She’s apart of you now, wether you like it or not” 

“but Julian told me-“ 

“oh! But where is Julian now?” Savitar all but snarls, cutting her off, his once casual stance now thrumming with sudden agitation. Thrown, Caitlin steps subconsciously backwards as Savitar all but slams into the glass harshly like a rabid animal trapped in a cage. “he just ran off when things got too hard and scary for him” 

The defending remarks died in her throat, falling flat, as she stares at the neurotic speedster still right up against the glass. The memories of Julian leaving the team and her almost reeling like an old movie reel her behind her eyes at Savitar’s harsh reminder. “no thans to you” she argues weakly, turning to avoid those knowing two-tone eyes watching her. 

“he was always going to leave… a man like that will never honour his word” 

She turned to look at him at the accusation, to see him leaning casually against the blue padding of the cell as if his rage only moments ago had never happened. “that’s almost ironic coming from you” she remarks after a beat, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. 

Savitar meets her eyes at this, dark hair falling to obstruct the scar marring his face. “i’ve never lied, Caitlin, not once and you know it” 

It was strange sometimes…  the things he said sometimes sounded just like an echo of his past self, like _her_ Barry and for a moment it’s easy to see that they aren’t so different. That they are the same person, only that circumstances have lead them down different paths. “i know” she utters softly and for moment as she looks at him she sees Barry but then he shifts ever so slightly and that scar reminds her that it isn’t Barry she’s talking to but Savitar and the trance breaks. 

She moves backwards suddenly skittish at the sensation of Savitar’s never ending watching.

 It is this image that haunts her as she moves to once again close the metal hatch they hide Savitar behind. The lazy stance he held as he leant agains the cell walls, head tilted to the side to subconsciously demonstrate his scar to her view, all the while watching her with those knowing two-tone eyes. Even as she stared at the glinting metal of the cell hatch she could feel the sensation of him looking at her, reminded of his words not long ago; ‘ _I for one, am very surprised you’ve worked up the courage to properly see me and not just stare at the metal door of my cell_ ’ 

Turning Caitlin hurried through the Pipeline to get as far away from the speedster as she could, trying in vain to crush the welling uneasiness rising within her. The fast paced clicking of heels of tile followed her as she wound her way out from the halls of the Pipeline. Rushing with her long-coat whipping at her heels as she rounds the corner sharply as she lets out a breath harshly through her nose in frustration.

“that was stupid, Caitlin!” She heaves a sigh. “what was I thinking? He’d never talk to me so willingly” Caitlin grumbles as she passes rows of cells only to slow as she finds the voices of the Team carry faintly even this far into the heart of Star Labs. She welcomed the noise for the previous empty corridors were doing nothing but fraying her nerves. 

She sent a faint glance backwards as she paused for a moment, not quite ready to face the team so soon after Savitar’s comments. The team’s voices here were like a kind of white-noise and she found the noise similar to having the tv on while you worked on something else. It was soothing and for a moment it calmed her mind. “that’s it” she mused aloud, “he wont talk to me as Caitlin just now but maybe… maybe he will talk to me as Killer Frost” 

With a new found vigour she continued to walk towards the sound of Team Flash’s voices, nerves causing her hands to tingle with frost. She felt the temperature drop as Killer Frost began to take control of the fore-front of her mind, taking control of her as she continued to get closer to the Cortex room of the Lab. 

There was only three team members in the room when she entered; Joe, Cisco and Iris. The conversation halting as she made her way further in the room. 

“Frost?” Joe asked, surprise colouring his tone. This resulted in the other two in the room to turn to her as well, questioning clear in their expressions. 

She pauses words caught in her throat as the looks.. She can see it now- the barely veiled distain in their eyes if they ever knew she had tried to talk to Savitar behind their backs. But as she catches Iris’s eye she feels confident in the other woman’s backing of their shared plan. Now was the best time to propose the idea than ever. 

“i’ve come up with a plan” she admits steeling her resolve. “about Savitar” 

Cisco is the first to stare her down questioning. “what about Savitar?” 

“Cisco-“ Iris begins to defend but Frost waved her hand in dismissal. 

“it's alright Iris” she placates before continuing, “i’ve figured out a way to monitor Savitar without him becoming suspicious” 

“really?” Joe asks all the while Cisco raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Fighting the urge to shuffle, Frost raised her chin in a facade of arrogance. “yes. i can personally monitor Savitar for you” 

“and if you do…” Cisco pauses dramatically, “what’s in it for you?” He questions ever suspicious. 

“i too get peace of mind by monitoring him” she replies easily, ignoring the fact that it also helps to prevent him from tampering with her power-prevention necklace. 

“ok say we let you, how do you know it’s going to work?” Joe asks arms folded across his chest.

“Savitar is more _lenient,_ so to speak, when I’m Frost. So if we get him to talk more with Frost and perhaps later on as Caitlin, we might be able to find a way to gage if he can join Team Flash or if not find another solution through my… investigation” 

A contemplative silence follows and Frost takes a moment to assess the teams expression which so far seem to be leaning towards agreement. But then the moment is broken as Cisco decides to open his mouth. “alright, so how will we know your really monitoring him and not just conspiring to overthrow us or join the dark side?” 

Fighting the aggravation his words generated Frost let a pause follow his words before she responded calmly. “i'm sure you can come up with some kind of ear-piece or listening advice we can use when I approach Savitar to ease your mind”

“that’d work” Iris agrees quickly, a knowing edge to her smile. “that way you can monitor Savitar without him knowing… through an audio you can turn off or on when needed” 

The Joe made his agreement known in response and Frost can’t help but relax with the relief of their joint approval of her idea. “i suppose that can be done” Cisco agreed neutrally, rising to the bait of producing new technology.

Frost nodded her head curtly in reply. It wouldn’t be long now until she would be able to gain intel on Savitar and gain the teams full trust.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait between chapter, life has been a bit hectic for me at the moment.  
> I promise I will finish this fic though, no matter how long it takes. 
> 
> thank you for reading :D hope you enjoyed


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just when things with Killer Frost seems to being going well, it seems Caitlin takes one step forward only to take two steps back.

 

Since her unsuccessful confrontation of Savitar and the surprising acceptance to her proposal of monitoring Savitar for the team, Caitlin had felt that the team’s dynamic had returned to its usual rhythm. 

Although predictably this peaceful atmosphere only seemed to make her mind run away from her for since now she was able to think straight it didn’t make sense that Savitar could be tampering with the power-preventing necklace if he was imprisoned in his cell as he would need to be getting in and out of his cell quickly in order to do that. Although he _was_ Barry in a way, so perhaps he knew a trick on how to open the cells from the inside. Being from the future, it was highly likely that he knew secrets around Star Labs that the current team had no idea about. 

Making her mind up, she once again turned her attention to the pipeline, heels clicking on the tiled floor as she made her way towards the depths of the lab. 

The light of the power-preventing necklace seemed strangely dull reflecting upon the familiar metal door as she stares at it for a moment. She knows he’s standing there behind the metal hatch but somehow for _some_ reason that fact doesn’t seem as strange to her as it did before. She spared a glance over towards the keypad before her which blinked slowly, the only telltale of it being in use. Without much thought she found herself at the keypad pressing the code into it with a faint ‘hiss’. 

Blinking she looks at the glass to find Savitar leaning up against the padded wall right by where she stood at the key-pad. Fighting the urge to startle at him being so close she dug her nails into her palm momentarily before releasing them. 

The scarred face of Savitar looks back at her, lips twitching upwards faintly in an almost smug expression. “back again?”  

“how are you getting out of your cell?” She countered his question, arms folding across her chest defensively. 

Savitar tilts his head faintly, eyes roaming across her face. “why would I do that?” 

Caitlin fights the aggravated breath threatening to escape her. “i don’t know… but what I do know is that you’re somehow tampering with my necklace”

He let out a harsh laugh at that, amusement clear in his two-tone eyes. “i don’t care for that little trinket your little boyfriend made you”

“then why is it-“ she cut herself off in frustration, doubts swirling around her mind. “why do you care so much for Frost?” 

“reasons” he hummed cryptically and she casts an unimpressed look back at the speedster. “you need to accept she’s a part of you… embrace her, Caitlin”

“i don’t want to be _her_ -” Caitlin’s voice faltered and she turned her head to the side, auburn locks shielding her face from him. “i don’t want to be cruel and cold… I don’t want to lose myself to her ways” 

He snorted dryly at her words and she snapped her head upwards at the sound catching him in time to see his hands spread outwards in a gesture fanning away from himself, head tilted to the side condescendingly, “that’s how I feel about Barry” he sneers. 

Caitlin pursed her lips as she looked at him. With his black clothes- hair just a few shades darker than Barry’s, she can already see so many things that made him stand out physically from Barry even before she took in his scarred face with that single cloudy eye. He even sounded different; a tad dryer than Barry ever was with a permanent tone lower a scratchy rasp ever present in his speech. 

“Ah! No you don’t” he chided, grin a touch too harsh, eyes a bit too hard and for a moment she wondered if she had mused her thoughts aloud. “don’t look at me with those doe eyes, like I’m some kind of pity project for you” It startled her sometimes that tone of voice he took sometimes. The snark and drawl he swapped between was something she had never heard Barry use even if the snark could of passed of as banter with villains or annoyance he felt as she held him down to assess his injuries after a rough mission it was always a pitch different to how Barry spoke. It was easy to discern him then from her Barry but it was when he used _his_ voice- her Barry’s voice, the lilted the tone he spoke with in an almost parodic manner which sounded eerily like the one she knew so well. If she closed her eyes or his face was shadowed in _just_ the right places it was almost as if it was the true Barry. It churned an uneasy feeling inside her when he did it, to spite them- to spite her. He knew what he was doing and it caused cold to settle in her fingertips and her throat to tickle with the residence of it. 

“don’t make me angry _Cait_ ” he droned and the sound of that name from his lips sent a shiver down her spine at the uneasiness it caused. She hoped he didn’t notice but with that feral glint appearing in his eyes- as if he know how the word effected her- she knew he did notice, he seemed to notice everything about her. But then his posture shifted in an instant and his eyes widened from its hooded slant as he stared her down. “you know how much you all mean to me” he uttered softly wound so much like Barry with that tone bordering affectionate and in response her throat tightened. Squeezing her eyes shut at the parodical sound of it coming so naturally from him- someone so dark.

“stop” come the pleaded whispered from her lips, counting the seconds passing in her mind to help ease the anxiousness building inside her at the antics. 

He chuckled lowly the sound like gravel. “oh I feel almost sorry for you. Must be horrible to hear a reject like me sound like dear old Barry Allen” he spat which caused her eyes to snap back open. Sparing a glance, she noted his lazy stance return and how his eyes returned to their usual hooded state. “maybe now you’ll leave. Me. Alone” he snarled before he turned his attention away from her. 

Caitlin shut the hatch between them, wanting to get rid of his cruel sneering epresion. As the metal blocked him from sight she slumped forwards as tension drained her form. Finding herself in the empty room and she found her hands had eased from their tightened grip on the key-pad. A breath rattled slowly from her as she allowed herself a moment to rub her temples in a bid to get rid of the headache that had began to form. Although before she could alleviate it fully a monitor nearby let out a beep which alerted her to something rising. Heaving a sigh made her way towards the Cortex room, accepted the call with a click as she sunk into an office chair. 

“yes. what’s happened?” She inquired, tilting her head questionably as she willed the previous situation to recede to the back of her mind. 

The audio crackled before the familiar voice of Barry Allen came to life voice clear even with the background noise of panic. “theres a meta attack on Main Street. I’ve already managed to clear most of the immediate area of civilians but they’re attacking at densely populated area near Jitters so I don’t think I’ve got everyone” 

Caitlin made her way towards a seperate monitor, all the while tracking Barry’s signature of the map of the city. As Barry was on speaker she was able to relay the message without a comm needed for herself. “judging by the heat monitor… you’ve got around 80 people left to clear. 22 near the park, 18 near the lights. 33 in Jitters and 7 people to your immediate vicinity” she informed, voice all business. 

“alright” came the affirmation voice showing no signs of breathlessness as he sped around the map placing civilians a safe distance away near where Joe and other members of CCPD stood. She allowed herself a moment to watch the dot on the monitor zip from the location and the faint whooshing sound reverberating though the comms between the. 

“what powers does this Meta have?” She questioned. 

A faint siren sound could be heard before Barry responded. “electric like” he huffs and a faint rusting sound echoed from the comms before he continued. “not like super speed but she seems to be apart of it not just able to control it” 

Before Caitlin could response a faint voice could be heard through the comms Barry wore. 

“well well… what a pleasure to be graced by your presence, Flash” the voice growled, echoing and crackling. 

Caitlin turned on the nearby tv only be find a woman standing before the Flash, outstretched hands sparking with electricity. She turns up the volume fuller and turns to eye the monitor screen in hopes of figuring out a way to help stop the angry metahuman.

“Caitlin!” A voice calls from behind her and she spares a glance to see a frazzled Cisco make his way into the cortex, eyeing the News Report displaying the fight between Barry and the mysterious Metahuman. 

“do we know who this is?” He asks after a moment of analysing the Meta on screen. 

“Not yet” Caitlin huffs as she scrolls through the CCPD data base. “oh? I think I’ve found her” She tapped the comms in hopes of alerting Barry. “the metahuman’s name is Leslie Willis. It says here that she was working as an intern at a local Radio-station the night of the Particle Exhilarator exploded. Her file says she’s been known to struggle financially so I’m guessing she worked at the dingy radio-station in order to better herself but I’m not sure how she gained her powers” 

There was no response from the scarlet speedster so Caitlin and Cisco turned to face the news report as it zoomed onto the scene of the two Metahumans. “I can help you Leslie” they watched Barry call over the sound of electricity crackling, his face and voice disguised as he vibrated on the spot in a blur or red and yellow.

“help me?” She laughed cruelly, “who helped me when that power-surge caused me to lay helpless- powerless on that floor while those cowards who worked there left me in the wake after the Particle Exhilarator exploded?” she paused electricity hopping between once hand to the other. “so no Flash, I don’t need your help” The only warning Barry had of the oncoming attack was the snarl lining Leslie’s face and the sudden rush of electricity coming straight for him. He dodged, the electricity coming for his face instead hitting the building across from them. She growled in frustration, throwing small barbs of electricity at Barry as he ran, the barbs missing only to fly through the air and hitting the structures in the space where Barry had been. 

“i can help you, Leslie” Barry repeated, voice vibrating to hide his true voice. “I can help you rightfully punish those who abandoned you. We can but them on trial or fine them… you don’t have to hurt these innocent bystanders to find justice” 

“justice?” She crowed, face contorted in anger. “no. See the only way scum will listen is if you speak their language… walk the walk so to speak” she sent another jolt of electricity which hit Barry in the leg, who hissed at it’s burn.  

A crash sounded and vaguely Caitlin noticed that it was not coming from the comm but in the Cortex as Cisco was fumbling around on his desk all the while they spoke, leaving Caitlin to watch the monitors alone once again. “what are you doing?” She cried in exasperation, sparing an unimpressed look towards Cisco. 

"looking for a project I was tinkering with that could perhaps work to fit our live-wire of a meta” he paused suddenly, before grinning enthusiastically. “thats it! Live-wire! fitting name for our new unpredictable Meta” 

Caitlin suppressed a sigh at Cisco’s contagious excitement. “very good but can you please hurry because Barry isn’t faring so well” Caitlin urged impatiently, biting her lip in worry as she gazed up at Barry and his faintly singed suit. 

“okay okay… don’t be so frosty” Cisco huffed before pulling out a pair cuffs from the mess of his desk- the cuffs when turned on- glowed a blue light similar to the electricity Leslie was using. “i was thinking about making a kind of taser-styled cuffs which shocks the figure if they use their powers but then I started thinking what if we reverse this and the cuffs absorb electricity instead of giving out electricity” he eyed the cuffs proudly for a moment before looking back at Caitlin. “i call it the ‘anti-zap cuffs’ but that’s only a half-baked name so its not offical yet”  

“sure… so how do we give them to Barry?” Caitlin questioned as she gazed up at the screen only to catch the tail end of Leslie had retreating into the power-grid of the city. 

“looks like we’ll have to use them next time” Cisco shrugged, “that’s alright I need to work on getting this bad-boy adjusted to Live-wire’s level of electricity and to make it absorb rather than give out electricity” 

Just as Cisco finished his explanation, yellow lighting filled the room as Barry Allen returned from his run in with the Meta who in turn stumbled as he reached the medical section of the room, bracing himself against the examination table.  Caitlin abandoned the monitor and rushed towards her patient. “how bad is the pain?” She questioned looking over her equipment to check it was all in place before returning her attention to her patient who had begun to strip back his singed suit to reveal his blistering inflamed shoulder. 

“pretty bad here” he hissed through grit teeth as he eyed the said shoulder. 

“we’ll need some ice” she informed as she turns to reach into the freezer stationed by the bed but before she could fully open it Barry gripped her wrist with his good arm. 

“no need for that” at her questioning glance he looks pointedly at her power-suppressing necklace. “your frost powers can do that easy… especially with their added healing properties which would work quicker than regular ice could” His green eyes returned to her brown ones seeing the apprehension in them. “you don’t have to fear your powers, Cait” he promised, face sincere even in the pain he felt. “your not deviant, Frost isn’t deviant. All you just need to let go and trust your powers and I believe that it’ll be fine”  

Words of Savitar only moments before echoed in her mind ‘ _you need to accept she’s a part of you… embrace her_ ’ but that’s what scares her. “how?” She whispers as her thoughts return to the present, turning to Barry and eyeing the injuries that littered his body, worrying her lip for a moment at the sight. “how can you tell I wont be as bad as she is?” 

Barry’s brow furrows face clear with disbelief at her words. “because… its _you_ Caitlin. you wouldn’t hurt me or the team” 

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment in decision, hands shaking as they near the necklace secured around her neck. Feeling the rope snap and fall into her hand she is nearly overwhelmed with the chill settling around her. Her stance straightens almost immediately in response, focusing on the task in front of her, a newly awoken Frost places the necklace down carefully on the workbench closest to the Med-bay. Silver eyes assessing on the Flash laying vulnerable in the space before her. 

“well well well” Frost hummed, eyes dragging up lines of the bruised and singed speedster. “it’d be my lucky day if you were my type, Flash. A nice present to awaken too” she grins, “a half naked speedster… oh how far we’ve come” 

The Flash- well Barry sends her an amused look, hair sticking up all over the place after removing his cowl. It still made her pause when she saw him without the suit, his true identity on display which the old Killer Frost would have killed (excuse the pun) to know and tell the world. But now with an injured and sincere speedster before her- needing her help- the notion seemed so far removed that she wondered why the thought even crossed her mind in the first place. 

“care to help me out? These burns are starting to really sting now” he confessed voice lilted in a teasing way before wincing as he moved to sit upwards.  

“hold still idiot” Frost urged as she pushed him down gently into the operating bed he’d found himself on. It must have been the Caitlin side of her who made her do it so gently when all Frost felt like doing was shoving him down roughly as payback for his reckless stupidity against Live-wire. “you’ll just injure yourself further with all the jiggling your doing” 

Barry grinned widely, eyes crinkling before his face screwed up in pain. “i knew you cared” 

Sparing a stoic glance at the beaming face of the speedster she tried to ignore the warmth that filled the void in her chest. “shut it or I’ll leave you suffering” Frost threatened although hollowly as ice started to form around her fingertips as she said it. 

Wisely Barry laid there silently, eyes roaming from her hands to her face and back. “so-“ 

“quiet” Frost urged, eyes trained on the injuries which she let tendrils of ice soothe over. “your voice is distracting me and you don’t want me to freeze you too much do you?” She sent him a glance before grinning wolfishly, “unless your into that”  

Barry spluttered a laugh face flushing in embarrassment. “no!” He whined, face scrunched up in disgust. 

Frost allowed herself a laugh at that. “too easy Scarlett I knew that’d rile you up” before she shook her head to be rid of the mirth to returned to treating him seriously. She was glad when she finished soothing the areas around the upper part of his body so that she could move into his leg which she- well Caitlin had seen get hit on the news report. It allowed her to be rid of his knowing looks and curious analysing. Sparing a look at his right calf she noted how the skin darkened and was warmer to the touch than usual. “you shouldn’t have run so hard… you’ve aggravated the wound more than you had to which could have been avoided” she reprimanded, nose scrunching in a way Caitlin always did when a member of the team did something which worried her. 

Barry couldn’t help but grin at the familiar action. “sorry I was kind of distracted with the fear that the Meta could seriously injure civilians or damaging the area” 

Frost let out a snort at his words. “sass is unbecoming of a hero, Flash” 

Before Barry could respond Joe and Iris rushed into the room, worry clear on their faces.  
“Barry!” Iris cried as she hurried over to Barry who laid on the med-bay bed. “are you alright? I saw your fight on the news” Her hands cupped his face as she ran her eyes over him looking for wounds. 

“i’m alright, guys” Barry soothed. “I had Frost help heal me from Live-wires effects” 

“Frost?” Cisco clarified as he carried in boxes of spare parts and the cuffs he had told her about. “why’s she- oh well that’s a question for later” Cisco flicked the hair from his eyes before continuing. “Behold! I’ve solved a solution for dealing with Live-wire… after she ejects herself from the power grid that is” he placed the contents in his arms onto his desk ungracefully with a fair amount of force. “i was telling Caitlin earlier about my newest invention- the ‘anti-shock cuffs’ which absorbs electricity like a reverse taser” he paused dramatically. “which I reckon will come in handy with our latest Meta” 

“okay fair enough but ignoring all the science mumbo-jumbo how exactly are we going to get these cuffs on her?” Joe inquired, sweeping a glance over the junk pile on Cisco’s desk unsurely. 

“good question Joe” Cisco begins as he picks up the cuffs to demonstrate how it works. “see these cuffs will work exactly like normal cuffs but when placed on their target” he mimes the action of slapping the cuffs on someones wrists and pushes the power button with flailing hands. “they will adapt to the powers the individual has, so, in Live-wire’s case it will absorb the electricity she produced leaving her without her powers” He drops the cuffs he was observing with a crash in a show of dramatics. “Boom! Problem solved… no need to applause but greatly appreciated” 

A single clap sounded and the people present shifted their attention to the source of the noise. “hooray! Wherever would we be without the genius of Cisco Ramon?” Frost droned sarcastically as she clapped mockingly only to stop as the rest of the team turned to her which she then allowed herself to roll her eyes heavenwards. “god I have no idea how Caitlin deals with your dramatics” 

Cisco gave her a quizzical look but annoyance shone deep in his eyes. “calm down wicked witch of the west, no need to freeze us with your spite. We were having a nice time before you brought the claws out so do us a favour and shoo back to your brooding corner” 

Shifting slightly, Frost crossed her arms across her chest while metallic lips curling in distain “noted” she drawled, silver eyes betraying the faint hurt at his words. 

“guys!” Barry’s voice hollered from his position sprawled on the bed although with their bickering he was beginning to move off the bed with Iris’s support. “come on, don’t fight. Frost helped me to heal the damage from Leslie and no, ordinary ice would not have healed me as quickly as Frost’s powers can” he paused standing now he allowed himself to level Cisco with a levelling look “Now Cisco, you know how Frost can get so leave her be and stop making jibes at her powers” Before Frost could smirk at the scolded look on the other man’s face, Barry’s attention turned to her. “Frost please don’t antagonise the group, it wont hide the fact that you’re not so evil as you make yourself out to be” she pouted faintly at the reprimand, feeling like a naughty child reaching a hand into a cookie jar even though she’d been told not too. 

Although amused at Barry’s comment it couldn’t diminish the hurt that Cisco’s words and clear hatred towards her had caused so as the team fussed over Barry she felt as if she were intruding on a private moment. Making her mind up she quietly slipped out the room, no one catching her stealthy retreat as she did so, ignoring the hurt that welled up within her when no one cared to notice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I always make Caitlin/Frost so melodramatic??? I don't know (lol) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this update! until next time :D


End file.
